marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Multiverse
}} The multiverse is the collection of various universe, dimensions, and possible timelines. Each universe exists on its own but are usually similar to each other. Many of these universe are the result of decisions that were changed via time travel. There are also other realms and dimensions within a particular universe. Known Universes *Age of Apocalypse: Resulted when Fitzroy traveled back in time to kill Charles Xavier and Magneto formed the X-Men. Prevented when Bishop, Shard, Wolverine, and Storm saved Xavier. *Days of Future Past: Came about because of the assassination of Robert Kelly by Mystique. Home to the time-traveling and universe-hoping Bishop. Prevented when Bishop stopped Mystique from killing Kelly. *Dormammu's Dimension: The home of the dimension-hoping entity known as Dormammu. He travels to other dimensions and destroys from this one. *Legacy Virus Future: A world where the Legacy Virus devastated the mutant race and following the end of the Days of Future Past. Stopped when Cable and Bishop went back and time to stop Apocalypse. *Mojoverse: The citizens of the universe is obsessed with entertainment. Home to Mojo, Longshot, Spiral, and Quark. *Negative Zone: An anti-matter universe. Home to Blastaar and Annihilus. *Prime Universe: The most well-known universe. Home to many including Spider-Man, Fantastic Four, X-Men, Iron Man, Hulk, Avengers, Silver Surfer, and Captain America. Apparently destroyed by Thanos. *Real World Universe: A universe where supposedly all the other universes are fictional created for the purpose of entertainment. Home to Stan Lee. *Spider-Carnage Universe: A world where Spider-Man bonded with a Carnage symbiote to become Spider-Carnage after he was cloned. The Carnage symbiote came from an unknown other universe. *Spider-Man (Armored) Universe: A world where Peter Parker went public with his identity becoming famous and wealthy. *Spider-Man (Mechanical Arms) Universe: A world where Spider-Man took Doctor Octopus's mechanical arms. *Spider-Man (Six Arms) Universe: A world where Spider-Man adapted to his extra four arms rather than try to get rid of them. Others *Asgard: Home to the ancient Norse God figures such as Thor, Odin, and Heimdall. Not another dimension but a separate realm within the Prime Universe. *Axis of Time: A location that exists outside of time, and the inherent possible universe caused by that. Home to Bender who acts as the janitor. *Limbo: A negative space that exists between dimensions. Discovered by Tony Stark as a way to transport items between far distances. Last known location of Green Goblin. History Spider-Carnage found a way to destroy all the universes at once. By the time it reached the dimension of the Beyonder and Madame Web, they stopped time and reversed it. They then trained various Spider-Men across the multiverse to fight Spider-Carnage. The Spider-Men manged to stop his initial device as well as his attempts to destroy each universe individually. Apocalypse took over the Axis of Time using the psychics of the Prime Universe, but was defeated by Bishop, Cable, and the X-Men. Background Not actually named. The universes are numbered by the ''Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe''. The universe detailed here were first numbered in Volume Five. Technically speaking, all alternate universes exist within the same Marvel Multiverse. For the purpose of this site, this page details the various universe that exist within the Marvel Animated Universe. External Links *Marvel Multiverse at Wikipedia *Parallel Universe at Wikipedia *Multiverse at Marvel Database Category:Alternate Universes Category:Axis of Time Category:Limbo Category:Asgard Category:Age of Apocalypse Category:Counter-Earth Category:Days of Future Past Category:Dormammu's Dimension Category:Legacy Virus Future Category:Mojoverse Category:Negative Zone Category:Real World Universe Category:Spider-Carnage Universe Category:Spider-Man (Armored) Universe Category:Spider-Man (Mechanical Arms) Universe Category:Spider-Man (Six Arms) Universe Category:Unnamed Characters